Broken
by 1DANDR5FOREVER
Summary: Austin is Raped by his dad then the dad kidnaps Ally and Austin's brother while on the rescue will they survive or die while trying to escape? I'n really bad at summeries just give it a try
1. Rape

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my last story don't cry you eyes out I have a new story I hope you enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

My dad pouch me again and again I felt like it was never going to end.

"Oh Austin you are going to learn the right way," he yelled

He dragged me to the basement.

**Jake's POV**

"What is daddy going to do?" Megan said

"I don't know, go up stairs and pack your PJS because you are spending the night at Amy's,"  
"Ok, are you going to call her mom?"

"Yes just go up stairs and I will call her mom,"

After calling her mom Megan came running down stairs I hugged her "Megan, Amy's mom thinks that I'm going to see grandma so whatever you do not tell her what is going on,"

"Ok Jake love you,"

"Love you to,"

After she left I ran to my car and went to go find Ally,"

**Ally POV**

I was closing up shop at the Sonic Boom and Austin's brother came running in with a scared look on his face.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"Austin is getting raped!"

"Shit this is not good, were is Megan?"

"she is at a friend's house I have to go get Trish and Dez,"

"Ok I'll get Austin to the nearest hospital,"

"Oh and one more thing,"  
"Yes,"

"Do not go in the basement that is where its happening, he will get you too,"

I nodded and locked the doors and ran to my car.

While I was driving I couldn't stop thinking about Austin and I said," Don't worry Austin I will save you,"

When I got to him house I snuck into his room and I said," Please let Austin go,"

**Austin POV**

When my dad got of me I had many scratches and bruises while he was getting dress I asked," Where are my clothes?"  
"I hid them so you can run around the house naked for me,"

My dad run up stairs and I asked," Where are you going I thought you wanted to see me ran around the house naked?"

"I'm going to get out of town so if you try to call the police they won't find me,"

He ran out of the house and he was gone.

I ran upstairs to get my clothes on when I went in my room I saw Ally sitting on the bed I yelled," Ally!"  
I ran out of the room because I did not want Ally to see me naked.

"Austin we have to go to the hospital to get you check out,"

"What?"

"There is no time just put this towel on and get in my car,"

I wrapped the towel around my body and ran to Ally's car.

**Ally's POV**

When I got Austin in my car I called Jake and told him that I had Austin in the car and he had no clothes on.

"He told me not to worry about it and Dez and Trish know what is going on and they are on there way to the hospital,"

"Ok thanks Jake,"

Austin was shaking and I said," Austin are you ok?"

"Yes just cold and scared,"

"Don't be scared you will be fine,"

When we got to the hospital Dez and Trish were there and they said," Oh my goodness Austin are you ok?"

All he was doing was shaking and a nurse came up to us and she asked," Ok what happen,"

"He was raped,"

"Doctor!"

They came rushing and laid Austin on a gurney and started running.

He kept yelling my name I wanted to run after him and tell him that he was ok, but the nurse didn't let me in.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will continue the next chapter will be call test and help**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


	2. Testing and Helping

**Hey everyone I'm back and I a new pen new called 1DANDR5FOREVER I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Test and Help**

The doctors were rushing me threw the ER I kept on screaming Ally's name one of the nurse's told me," It's ok, you are going to be fine,"  
when they got me to the exam room they removed the towel and started putting cotton swaps in my mouth and I said," What is that for?"  
"Oh we want to make sure you don't have STDS OR HIVS,"

One of the nurses started looking at my chest and said," Honey do you want me to put ice on your bruises?"

"Sure and band aids on my cuts?"

"Sure,"

After doctor came in and said," Hi Austin this is the not most comfortable part of the exam, but it's going to help us find your father,"

Of course I agreed, they started looking all over my body for hair, skin, nails, or bodily fluids,"

They found a lot of hair and bodily fluids and the nurse said," Ok sense you don't have any clothes on we are going to give you this gown so the police can talk to you,"

I nodded and I got dress.

A women came in and said," Hi Austin I'm officer Rebecca and I want you to tell me exactly what happen tonight,"

"My dad and I were fighting he started hitting me, then he took me to the basement and started undressing me and started kissing me all over,"

"Has he done this before?"  
"No, but he has hit us,"

"Can you continue with your story?"

"Sue, then about an hour later he quickly got dress and told me that he was leaving town so you guys won't find him,"

"Trust me Austin we will find him,"

I smiled and then Ally, Dez, and Trish came in yelling," Austin!"

"Hey guys,"

Ally hugged me and Officer Rebecca said," Ok Austin that is all I'm going to know, we will call your mom and tell her what had happen, and Ally we called your dad and he said it was ok for Austin to spend the night,"

"Ok, thank you Officer Rebecca," I said

She nodded and left then Dez said," Austin why did you're dad do that?"

"I don't know, we were having a fight and he dragged me into the basement,"

The nurse came in and said," Austin we are going to run a few more test and we will release you,"

"What kind of test?"

"We are going to check out your injuries,"

"Ok,"

The nurse took me back to the exam room and she said," Ok Austin please remove your gown,"

I did and again I was naked she felt my bruises on my chest and she said," Ok nothing is broken and you scathes are not deep so you're ok,"

I put my gown back on and she said," Ok Austin you can go home,"

I left the room and Ally said," Austin I called my dad and he said that you spend the night at my house,"

"Really?"

"Yes, but we need to get you some clothes,"

"I will go back to the house," Jake said

"Ok be safe, bye Jake," Ally said

"Wait, are you sure dad is not there," Jake asked

"Yes I'm sure and I'm sure he knows the police are after him,"

"Ok see you later,"

"Wait who are you going to stay with?"

"Going to stay with Uncle Joe,"  
"Ok Jake be safe see you soon," Trish told him

"Bye guys,"

Ally lead me to her car and we went to her house

**Jake's POV**

I went back to the house and went up to Austin's room to get some clothes for him and I said," Poor Austin that must have been embarrassing having Ally and female nurses seeing him naked,"

I grabbed some of Megan's clothes because she wasn't coming back to the house until dad was found.

When I was going down the stairs my six senses was telling me that I should do down to the basement and see if I could find Austin's other clothes.

While I was walking down the stairs I started getting a sick feeling in my stomach, when I as don there I started looking all over the place.

It took me thirty minutes when I was going to give up, but I decide to look in the closet and when I open it I found Austin's clothes but when I looked up I said," Oh my god,"

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter you won't believe what is going to happen next**

**LOVE YOU ALL! XD**


	3. What the hell!

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Jake's POV**

I saw a picture book at first I thought it was the book that we lost many years back so I opened it and I didn't see fun pictures from the past I saw a bunch a newspaper articles about a man that rape his own children, killed his wife, and then burned the house down.

Every time I turned the page there was a new family and a new story," Oh my gob is this real,"

Then another book fell and I said," What is this?"

I took the book and open it and it said

_March 22, 1994_

_I have just burned down the house I don't care my wife was cheating on me, even though I have killed my five wives and this was the six one. I raped the kids for year and always told her it was just a lie. Right now I'm running away from this town and planning to go to Miami and find a new foolish girl._

I looked at the date and that was a year before I was born and I said," My dad is not only abusing us he is a rapist and murder!"

I ran out of the house and I said," It all makes sense my dad maybe really fell in love with my mom and when she went to work or out of town my dad with hit me, but when Austin came along and he stopped hitting me and started with Austin and never stopped,"

**Ally's POV**

Jake never showed up so I made Austin go to bed while I was stoking his hair I got a knock on my window I got up and open the window and I whispered," Where have you been?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because Austin is asleep,"

"Oh so you have a naked guy in your bed,"

"He has the gown on, and why are you here?"

"Because I found out something about my dad,"

"What did you find out?"

"Not only is my dad is a child abuser, he is a rapist and a murder,"

"Your freaking serious,"

"I'm not kidding,"

"What do you want to do?"

"We go back to the house and call the police,"

"Ok how about we get Austin dress and we go to the house,"

"I just got him to sleep is he a deep sleeper?"

"Yes, once doctor draw blood from him while he was a sleep and he never woke up,"

"Ok let's get him dress because I feel weird having a naked guy in my bed,"

"Ok,"

After we got him dress we snuck out the window and we went back to Austin's house

**Jake's POV**

Ally and I went down to the basement and she asked," Is this where it took place,"

"Yes this is the famous place we keep on talking about,"

I took Ally to the closet and showed her and she said," Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with this guy!"

"I don't know this happen almost twenty years ago and look at this!"

Showed that he admitted in his journal that he had killed six other families and planning to kill my mom.

"Maybe he did fall in love because if he didn't she would be dead right now,"

Then we heard the door open and someone said," Austin my co- workers and I are ready for you,"

"Oh my god Jake what are we going to do!?"

"Just get in the closet and I will lock it,"

"Wait why?"

"Just get in there,"  
She got in the closet and I locked it.

I went up stairs and my dad asked," Jake where is Austin?"

"I think he ran away,"

"Jake tell me the truth!"  
"I don't know dad!"

"Just for that I'm going to give what my co- workers want,"

He pulled down my pants and my shirt.

"What are you waiting for Jake they are waiting for a show!"

I had no choice I pulled down my last piece of clothing.

**Ally's POV**

I could hear running and screaming then someone came down to the basement and someone open the closet I looked up and screamed

**Well what did you think! The next chapter is going to be police and questions**

**Love you all! ;D**


	4. Two hours in hell

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter I decide to change this chapter so the story could be longer this is call two hours in hell I hope you enjoy**

**Ally's POV **

It was Austin's dad and he yelled," Get the fuck out of this closet!"

I got up he pulled me out of the closet and punch me in the face I scream then he said," You snuck in my house and you are going to pay!"

He pulled my pants down, then my shirt I screamed," WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Going to strip you down,"

He took off my bra and underwear I tried to ran away, but he grabbed me by my waist and put my hands in a rope and tied the rope to the fan.

"Aw you look like Austin the first time I did this to him,"  
"What have you done to Austin!"

"Oh honey you're so clueless, I have been abusing Austin since he was little,"

"It all makes sense now,"

"Now where is he!?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

He went to the corner of the basement, grabbed a paddle and slapped me in the back.

I started screaming and he yelled," Were is he!?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

He slapped me again, again, and again.

When he stopped I had five marks and my back was bleeding then he said," Ok since you're a girl I'm going to take it easy on you, now where is he!"  
"I'm not going to tell you!"

He punch me in the face and yelled," Tell me the god damn truth!"

"I don't want to!"

He slapped me and said," Jake will tell me,"

**Jake's POV**

I could hear Ally screaming, but I couldn't get down there because I was tried up to the chair.

Then my dad come and said," Come here boy!"

"I can't,"

He untied me, tied my hands and dragged me too the basement were I saw that Ally was hanging by her hands.

"Ally!"

"Hey Jake,"

"Shut up you two,"

He tied me to the pole and yelled," Where is Austin!"

"I don't know!"

He grabbed the paddle and slapped me in the back with it and yelled," Where is Austin!"

"I don't know!" I cried

He turned me around and punch me in the face and said," Man up boy now where is he!"

I didn't answer and he yelled," What happen cat got your tonnage?"

He grabbed a knife and yelled," don't confess I will cut your throat out!"

I knew he would do it and I yelled,"he is at Ally's house!"

"I should have known I will be right back and when I come back Austin will be here too.

He left the room and I cried," I'm sorry Ally I didn't want to die,"  
"its okay Jake I understand, don't cry,"  
"Ally I know this is a stupid question, but did you have your phone?"

"Yes I do,"

"Really how?"

"Because when he went to get you I pick up the phone with my toes,"

"Wow,"

"Let me try to warn Austin,"

When she tried she dropped the phone and she said," Yeah Austin will be here in ten minutes,"

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to a huge crash and when I looked at the window it was my dad.

"Oh please let this be a dream,"

"Oh Austin this is real," My dad said

He hit me in the head with something and I passed out.

**So what did you guys think? The nest chapter will be called Austin is in hell **

**Love you all!**


	5. Austin in hell

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I have the new one I hope you enjoy!**

**Austin' POV **

I woke up I was naked and tied to a pole.

"Ally where are we?"

"Austin thank goodness you are alive!"

"Were is Jake?"  
When I said that I could hear Jake yelling," Get off of me!"

"Well I guess he is upstairs,"  
"Yeah I'm next,"

"Ally what happen when I woke you weren't there,"

"We found out some interesting things about your dad,"

"What did you found out?"

"Not only is your dad abusing you he is also a murder and a rapist,"

"You're fucking kidding me,"

"No I'm not in that closet there is newspaper articles and a journal about it,"

"But, I don't get it if he is a murder how come my mom is not dead?"

"Jake and I think that he did fall in love,"  
"Wow,"

"I know right, we though the same thing,"

"Ally why are you hanging, on a fan,"

"He found me in the closet, striped me naked and started slapping my back with a padded,"

"We have to get out of here!"

"Austin how I don't have a phone, nobody knows we are missing, and Meagan thinks that you and your dad were watching a rated R movie,"

"There is still hope Ally they will report us missing,"

"Austin all this happen in one night and right now its three o'clock in the morning,"

After Ally said that Dad came back with Jake tied him to the pole on the other side of the room he yelled," Ally I want you now!"

Ally didn't show any emotion she just simply left the room with no screaming or crying.

"Jake what happen?"

"He is going to beat her,"

"How do you know?"

"Because that is what he did to me when I didn't tell him what we did with you,"

"Is she going to be ok?"

We could hear scream and yelling," Get off of me,"

"Well it looks like she is getting raped,"

"Shit, how long do you think we are going to be here?"

"I don't know Austin, there is still hope,"

When he said that my dad came in with Ally and yelled," Stop your crying you fool and I want Austin next!"  
He tried Ally back up and he dragged me and I yelled," What are going to do to me!"  
"It's a secret,"

When we got to the kitchen my dad got a knife and then got on the back on me and said," do you know what my name is right?"

"Yes its Michael,"

"Do you know how many letters that is?"  
"Yes seven,"

"Ok did you tell anyone about what happen?"

"No,"

"Lie,"

I started screaming and yelled," What are you doing!"  
"Every time you lie I will crave a letter of my name on you back, and who did you tell!"  
"I didn't tell anyone!"  
"Lie, I'm craving the i now,"

I started screaming and yelled," Stop!"  
"We can end this Austin and bring Ally up here and crave my middle name in her back,"

"No I will not let you do that!"

"Ok then here comes the c!"

"Get a away from me you psycho!"  
"Oh here comes the h a!"

I screamed even louder he yelled," Who did you tell!"  
"I'm not going to tell you!"  
"Ok here are the two final letters e and l!"

I scream and cried he said," I'm a part of you forever!"  
He dragged me in the basement and pushed me on the ground, tied me up, and yelled," Jake I want you back,"

He got Jake and locked the door.

"What did he do to you?"  
I turned around and Ally screamed she said," We are living in a nightmare!"  
"I don't think we are going to wake up!"

"Austin don't worry it can't rain forever,"

I didn't answer and she said," Austin I have a plan to get out here,"

I looked up and said," Ok let's get planning,"

**So what did you guys think? The next chapter will be called Where are they?**

**Have a good safe night!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Where are they?

**Hey everyone this chapter should be good, but if it's not I tried my best!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Trish's POV **

Dez and I were waiting outside the Sonic Boom we were surprise that Ally wasn't there.

"Ugh when is she going to be here?" Dez said

"I don't know maybe she is taking care of Austin, I'll call her,"

I took out my phone and called her.

"No answer,"

"That's scary she always answers her phone," Dez said

"Well maybe she is sleeping,"

"Trish its eleven thirty and she wakes up at six or seven,"

"Good point this is just a thought, but I think Austin and Ally and Jake are in trouble,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the store is not open, she is not answering her phone, and Austin was raped last night,"

"So want you are saying is that Ally and Austin were probably abducted?"

I slowly nodded my head and Dez laugh and said," That is a funny story Trish I think she is that her house,"  
"Fine lets go to her house and see for yourself,"

"Fine, but I'm going to be right Trish,"

We drove to Ally house and went up to the door and Mr. Dawson answer the door and I said," Hi Mr. Dawson,"

"Hi Trish what is it,"

"Is Ally home?"

"No she is that the Sonic Boom,"

"Mr. Dawson she wasn't,"

"Oh that is not like Ally you guys can go check on her in her room,"

"Ok,"

We went out to her room and Dez said," When we get in there we are going to see Ally and Austin sleeping,"

We opened the door we didn't see Austin and Ally sleeping we saw broken glass everywhere, a huge hole in the window, and a rock on the floor.

"Mr. Dawson you might want to come up here!"  
He came running up here and said," What is it, "

He looked at the room and said," Oh my god, Ally and Austin are gone,"

"I'll call the police!" I yelled

**Officer Rebecca POV**

I got a call from a teen teenage girl claiming that her friends were abducted late last night I had to go check it out and see what we can do.

"Hello everyone I'm Officer Rebecca and I want you to tell me what you think happen,"

The teenage girl went first and said," We think that Austin's dad came back and started looking for Austin he went to the first place that he would be at,"

"Ok I can tell his is the boy I meet last night,"  
"Yes it was and we are afraid the father is keeping them hostage somewhere,"

"Honey I think you are right about them being hostage somewhere, and I think I know,"

"Where?"

"We are going on a search party and the first place we are going to look is that Austin's house,"

I brought them with me to Austin's house and said," Ok after we search this place we will look in the woods behind the house,"

Two more officers came and said," We will search the house and then the woods,"

"Ok let's start the search party,"

We opened the door and started looking around I told Trish and Dez I think that their names to look in the kitchen and then upstairs and we looked in the living room and the bathroom.

"Officer Rebecca!" Trish yelled

I came running and said," Yes!"

She was holding a knife that had a little bit of blood on the tip of the knife," Ok I'm going to get a bag to put that in,"

I grabbed it put it in a bag and started looking some more.

Before we left the house I saw that there was a bookshelf and Dez said," That is a odd place to put a bookshelf,"

"True,"

We left the house and started looking in the woods and the search party was not over until nine o'clock that night.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway the next chapter will be better the reason why this was not my best because I ran a 5K and I'm tired.**

**I'm going to get some sleep**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. The escape

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter well here is the new one I hope you enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

We were held captured for fourteen hours and during those hours we were being tortured.

One of those hours my dad got a call from one from a friend that the police were coming so he pushed a bookshelf in front of the door, covered the windows, and put tape over are mouths.

"If you make one little noise I will cut your throat out," he said firmly

He hid in the closet and got out after they were gone.

Now its nine o'clock at night and Jake was being raped upstairs.

"Man what time is this man going to bed!" Ally said

"I don't know until then we are stuck here for same more time,"

Jake came back and dad yelled," This is the final game we are playing for the night and I'm going to bed,"

"What are we playing tonight Mr. Moon!" Ally yelled

Dad came up to her and slapped her in the face and he yelled," Anyone else has something to say!"  
We kept are mouth shut and he said," Austin your turn!"

He untied me and dragged me upstairs and I said," What kind of game are we playing!"

He started undressing himself and I said," Here is last night all over again!"

"Yes, but tonight is going to better,"

After being raped for two hours he dragged me back to the basement he said," I'm going to take a shower and going to bed I will see you in the morning,"

He left the room and Ally asked," Austin are you ok?"

"Yes, but my butt and dick hurt,"

"Austin I have good news," Jake said

"What is it Jake?"

His hands were untied and he said," The window is open,"

He untied Ally and I and we snuck out the window.

"Can I do one thing," I asked

"Sure what is it?"

I had a box of matches and I set the house on fire.

"Good I hope it burns the basement so we can forget what happen down there," Jake said

We started running in the woods after ten minutes of running I heard Dez yelled," Austin please come back I'm sorry what I have done in the past, please come back!"

We started running towards the yell and we tripped over something and started rolling when we stopped we found Trish and Dez.

"Austin, Ally, and Jake you are alive and naked!" Dez yelled

"OMG guys we thought we thought you were dead!" Trish yelled

"Guys can you please call the police," Ally asked

"Sure,"

"Hey what happen?"

Ally started crying and I said," Ally don't cry it's all,"

When Trish got off the phone she said," Ally you are going to be ok,"

She took off her jacket and put it around Ally.

Ally hugged her and Trish tried to smooth her.

By the time the police got there Ally was ok and they said," Where is the man who did this,"

"Still in the house, it's on fire,"

They went running and the ambulance came and took us to the hospital.

**I know it was short the next one will be better trust me**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Hospitals and sadness

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update in a while because I have been stress because I'm failing classes I have a 62 in math and 68 in social studies, anyway I want to give a shout out to Red writing express she helped me write this chapter. One more thing I change the chapter it's called saddest and hospitals. I hope you enjoy!**

**Austin's POV **

While we were on the ambulance they were looking at are wounds and they said," We will be at the hospital in ten minutes,"

I weakly nodded I looked to my right to look at Ally she weakly smiled and threw up. They came to her and she started screaming and crying," Please don't hurt me!"

"Sweetie we are not going to hurt you, we are trying to help you,"

They felt her head and said," You have a fever, no wonder you threw up,"

Then Jake threw up, but this was weird because he threw up blood.

They looked at him by the express on their face something was wrong they yelled," Go faster we need to get to the hospital ASAP!"

When we got there they took us different ways even though Ally and I were far away from each other I could still hear Ally screaming.

They took me to this room they were looking at my bruises and cuts they said," I think your cuts are infected we are going to keep you guys over night,

I nodded.

The nurse came up to me and asked me to get on my stomach I did she said," Ok sweetie this is going to sting,"

"It's going to what?" I said in a soft voice

So sprayed something on my back and I started screaming they held me down and said," You are ok,"

I got back and they felt my bruises I started screaming and crying.

"You are ok, Austin,"

"How do you know my name?"

"You were here last night,"

"Oh,"

I started throwing up the nurse gave me a bowl she said;" Austin when was the last time you had water?"

"About one days ago,"

"Poor baby you are dehydrated and you have a fever,"

The doctor came in and said," We are going to take an x-ray to make sure you didn't break anything, and then we will take you to your room,"

"Will Ally be there?"

"Yes she will,"

"Is she ok?"

"Her ribs are cracked, she has a fever, and she a dehydrated, but she will be ok,"

They rolled me out of the room they took me took me to the x-ray room, they pick me up on put me on table they left the room they said," Ok honey hold still,"

I was in a dark room I said," Please left me wake up from this nightmare,"

They returned they took me off this table they a gown on me then rolled me to my room.

When I entered the room I saw Ally sleeping and they helped me get on my bed and they said," We will check on you in ten minutes try to get some sleep,"

"Ok what time is it?"

"About a quarter to midnight, goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

**Ally's POV **

I woke up and I thought Hallelujah it was just a dream, when I looked to my right I saw Austin sleeping then I realized that it wasn't a dream.

My dad came in the room and said," Hi Ally, sweetie are you feeling okay?"

"I feel hot and very thing is sore,"

"The doctor warned me about that here I brought you some water,"

I drank the water and Austin woke up.

"Good morning Austin,"

"Morning Alls,"

Austin mom walked in and said," Oh Austin thank goodness you are ok,"

She felt his head she said," He still has a fever,"  
"So does Ally,"

She made Austin drank some water and Austin asked," Mom where is Jake?"

Austin's mom face went pale and my dad said," I'm going to get some breakfast,"

My dad left the room and Austin's mom said," Honey Jake is not here,"

"Where is he at an other hospital?"

"No Austin he is not in this world anymore?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Austin Jake is dead," Austin's mom said in tears

Then my world and Austin's crashed down completely

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter anyway like I said if I don't update as quickly it's because I'm super stress about school because it's the end of the year and there is testing. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **


	9. Explaining

**Hey guys last chapter was a real shocker anyway here is chapter nine explaining **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Ally's POV**

"Oh my god what happen, how did he die?" I asked

"The doctors think that that some point while Jake was getting raped Mr. Moon kick or punch Jake in the chest multiple times,"

"I don't get it mom he was fine when we left the house,"

"Let me get to that, your dad broke many of Jake's veins and it was so many that it took his life,"

"You didn't awser my question,"

"The doctors said it takes time before the body can't take it anymore,"

"Oh, I see," I said

By the look on Austin's face he was ready to break down and I said," Mrs. Moon what happen to your husband?"

"This is good news for you guys, when you guys set the house on fire he went to go check on you and he saw that basement was in flames and he jumped in so he wouldn't have to go to prison,"  
"Really?" Austin said smiling

"Yes Austin he is gone, you don't have to worry about him anymore,"

"Mom,"

"Yes Austin,"

"Why was dad so psycho?"

"Because when I meet him he was the love of my life he was like a prince, but one day he change he raped me and then I was pregnant with Jake, then I was forced in to married him,"

"Oh my god,"

"Yes it is sad and tragic,"

"Mom where is Meagan?"

"About that she was at Amy's house when all this happen, and child protective services came,"

"So she is that a foster home right now?"

"Yes then after I explain that the dad is dead, they will let her go,"

"Good, mom where were you during these last two days?"

"I was looking for a house that was far away from here,"  
"Wait we are moving!" Austin yelled

"Well I decide to gave you three choices you can live with me, live with uncle Joe, or you can live with Ally,"

"Really my dad agreed with that?"

"Yes he did, but you guys have to sleep in separate bed rooms,"

"I want to stay here with Ally,"

Aww that is so sweet of you Austin I thought

"Mom when is Jake's funeral?"

"On Tuesday,"

A tall lady wearing a suit came in and said," Mrs. Moon?"

"Yes,"

"Hi I work with child protective services and we will let you get Meagan, but I need to inner view you and Austin,"  
she asked Austin," Did he ever do this to Meagan?"

"No he was always treated her like an angel so she won't tell any of her teachers,"

"Mrs. Moon is Mr. Moon still alive?"

"No he committed suicide last night,"

"Ok then since I know that she was never treated badly and he is dead, we will release her,"

Mrs. Moon smiled the lady left the room.

"Ok guys I'm going to pick up Meagan, see you later,"

She left the room and I asked," Austin are you ok?"  
"Yes Ally I'm fine,"

He cover his head with his blanket.

My dad came in and said," How is he taking it?"

"I don't know he went to sleep after his mom left,"

"Well that's good that least he gets some sleep, anyway they are releasing you guys tomorrow afternoon,"

"Really I'm going to school for two days,"  
"Yes, Mrs. Moon wants you guys to sing a song during Jake's funeral,"

"Ok I will try write a song in a day in a half,"

"Ok Ally I have to open the store, try get some sleep love you,"

"Love you too,"

He kissed me on the head and left the room

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review I want to know how you like it so far**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Megan we need to talk

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter here is the next one I hope you enjoy!**

**Mrs. Moon POV**

I got Meagan and hugged her.

"Let's go home baby girl,"

I held her hand and walked her to the car.

"Mommy where is daddy?"

"He is out of town with Jake,"

"Oh when is he coming back?"

"I don't know sweetie he took off,"

"Oh,"

Of course I wasn't going to tell her what really happened.

"Mommy the last time I saw daddy he was taking Austin down to the basement to watch a rated R movie,"

"Oh Austin is not allowed to watch rated R movies,"

"Yeah I know and Jake wanted to watch to so he sent me to Amy's House,"

"Oh looks like Austin and Jake will be in a lot in trouble when they get home,"  
when we got to the house I said," Meagan we are moving,"

"Really where?"

"Out of town,"

"Will I be at the same school?"

"No sorry honey we are moving fifty miles away,"

"What that means I have to leave Amy and Lea!"

"Honey we are not safe here,"

"Why mommy daddy can protect you!"  
"Honey mommy has a secret,"

"What is it mommy!"

"I will tell you when Austin gets home,"

"Where is Austin?"

"Honey Austin is in the hospital,"

**The next day**

**Austin's POV**

I was okay the fever was gone, nothing was broken, and I was going home.

"Austin can I came over to rehearse the song?"

"Sure, but you help me pack?"  
"Ok see you then,"

"Bye Ally,"

"Bye Austin,"

They helped me out of the hospital and into my mom's car.

"Hi mom,"

"Hey Austin, are you feeling better,"

"A lot better,"

"That's good,"

When we got home I went upstairs and started packing.

My mom came in the room and said," Austin we need to tell Megan what really happen,"

"Why she is only seven years old why should we tell her,"

"Because if we wait longer she would feel like we lied to her,"

"Good point send her in,"

"Megan we need to talk to you!"

She came running in and said," What is it is daddy and Jake back already!"

"Megan daddy and Jake are never coming back," I said quietly

"What do you mean Austin?"

"Do you remember that night you went to Amy's house," My mom asked

"Yes mommy I do,"

"Your dad has been abusing Austin and Jake for years honey that night when you went to Amy's house he was beating up Austin,"

"Mommy I know what daddy has been doing he told me if I told anybody I would be next,"

"Ok Jake die honey,"  
"No Jake was here when I left, he can't be dead,"

"Daddy hit him so hard that his body couldn't take it,"

"So that means Jake won't be here anymore,"

"Yes honey we won't, but he would always be in your heart,"

I couldn't help it I broke down crying my sister came up to me and said," Don't cry Austin then I'm going to cry,"

Then my mom broke down and Megan started crying.

My mom left my room and she said," C'mon Megan we need to find you a black dress,"

"Why mommy?"

"Because you need a black dress for Jake's funeral,"

"What is a funeral mommy?"

"I will explain in the car,"

**I hope you enjoy this chapter the next chapter will be called Jake's Funeral**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT!**


	11. Jake's Funeral

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while it because I had a busy last week and last Saturday I went on my band trip best day ever! Anyway here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**Austin POV**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

I just finish my song I was going to sing for the funeral.

"Ok you will sing Tears of an angel and I will sing In the arms of an Angel,"

"Can you sing it right now?"

She smiled then said," I will sing it at the funeral,"

She kissed me on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Meagan came in my room and she said, "Look at my new dress!"

"Aww do you look adorable,"

I pick her up she asked," Austin are you going to live in the new house?"

"No honey I'm not,"

"Why not Austin?"

"Because I have to stay with Ally,"

"Oh, can I stay with you guys?"

"No sweetie mommy needs you,"

"Why?"

"Because Jake is gone, and you are going to help her,"

I looked at my watch and saw that it was pasted Megan's bedtime.

"Ok sweetie we have a long day ahead of us time for bed,"

"No I don't want to go to bed!"

"I will carry you there,"

"Ok fine,"

I took her to her room got her ready for bed and I said," Goodnight Meagan,"

"Good night big bro,"

I kissed her on the head and left her room.

I went to bed and said," Oh Jake I wonder what you are doing in heaven right now,"

I let a few tears fall and went too peacefully to sleep

**The mourning of the funeral **

**Austin's POV**

The mourning was a rush hour Megan was refusing to put her dress on because it was black not pink.

"C'mon Meagan wear it for Jake,"

"Fine, but I doing it for him,"

When we got to the church Meagan yelled," Mommy why is Jake here, I thought he was dead!"

"Honey that is Jake's body, there is no soul in him anymore,"

"Oh, can I say goodbye to him one more time?" Megan said in tears

I bend down and said," Meagan this is not goodbye we will see him again,"

"When?"

"Soon,"

I found Ally she hugged me and we sat down.

The pastor said," We are to celebrate the life of Jake Hope Moon,"

After talking about Jake's past they mention that we were abused and recently were raped, beaten, and murdered.

They asked us to come up to sing our songs I went first I said," Hi I'm Jake's little brother Austin, my brother and I been abused since we were two and this is a song I wrote,"

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an aaaangel...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an aaaangel.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river would run to the sea  
I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye  
I won't let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an aaaangel...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an aaaangel.

So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday hope will grow  
I'm here, don't you fear

Little one don't let go  
(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Don't let go  
(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Don't let go  
(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie

The audience clapped and Ally said," Hi everyone I'm Ally Dawson I wrote a song about us three Austin, Jake, and I because we were recently held capture for fourteen hours during those hours we were tortured when we escaped we were barely alive and sadly one of us didn't make it,"

"This one is for you Jake,"

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here  
From this small, cold hotel room, and the emptiness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

The audience clapped

"Thank you,"

We got back to our seats Meagan and mom where crying I didn't want to cry, but for some reason I couldn't cry.

**Ally's POV**

We got to the cemetery and Meagan keep yelling," Mommy I want to see Jake again!"

"Honey we all do saying goodbye is the easy,"

We walked where the they were going to bury Jake, I could see that Austin was trying so hard not to cry.

After saying some prayers they started lower Jake in the ground and they started playing Hymn: Amazing Grace.

Once he was in the ground Austin started crying I pulled him in my arms to give him a hug and started rubbing my hand on his back.

When we where leaving a tall man said," Hello Mrs. Moon,"

"Hello may I help you?" Mrs. Moon said

"Yes first I want to say to how sorry I am about Jake,"

"Oh it's fine,"

"My name is Mr. Brave and I work with museums I was wondering are you moving out of your house?"

"Yes we need a fresh start,"

"Well I want to turn your house into a museum,"

"Really, but why?"

"Because two kids were held captured and they were tormented for fourteens hours,"

"Well there are some kids that had been held captured for ten years, why would you want to make a house were these kids were captured for fourteens hours?"

"Because the whole town is talking about it, people want to see that stuff, and we could make money,"

"Well I'm moving fifty miles away I don't know who would be in charge of it,"

"We will hire someone, so do you want to do it?"

"Sure, do I have to do paper work?"

"Yes, but just on page,"

"Ok stop by tonight, but I'm warning you the basement is burned down,"

"Don't worry about it we are planning on re building it,"

"Ok see you tonight,"

"Ok see you tonight,"

**After the funeral **

**Ally's POV **

"Ok dad that is the last box!" I said

"Ok honey see you tomorrow!"

I was spending the night at Austin's because I didn't want to leave him alone.

We went inside there wasn't any more furniture in the house but mattress.

We walked upstairs and I said," I'm going to the bathroom, and then we are going to your room to talk,"

He nodded and went to his room.

After using the bedroom I started hearing sobs and million cries of pain.

I slowly walked to his bedroom door I put my ear on the door to make sure it was Austin it was I slowly opened his door.

I found Austin crying on his bed I sat on the bed I said," Austin are you ok?"  
"Yes I just miss him Ally," he started crying harder

"Oh Austin I miss him too," I said tears in my eye

I pulled him in my arms and hugged him for ten minutes during though ten minutes I was trying not to cry.

I put Austin's head on my lap he started saying," It should have been me,"

"Austin don't say that," I started stroking his hair

"Well it true if it wasn't for Jake we would still be there, I should have took the pain Jake always does everything and gets nothing in return,"

"Austin God needed Jake back,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but one day we will get to see him,"

"When will that be?"

"Soon,"

Austin stood up and said," I'm sorry Ally I should be the strong one,"

"Austin it's okay to cry,"

I wipe a tear off his face and I said," Let's go to the bathroom to wash your face,"

I took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

By the time we got to the bathroom he started crying harder.

"Austin look at me,"

He did I said," Take a deep breathe,"

He did I gave him a hug and said," I love you so much,"

While he was washing his face I was rubbing his back and trying to smooth him. When he was done I asked," Are you ok now?"

"Yes,"

"How about we watch a movie?" I said

"How?"

"I brought my lap top,"

I turned on a movie and we fell asleep

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please no bad comments I worked really hard on this anyway it almost summer! The next chapter will be called five years later**

**Have a safe good night!**

**~ 1DANDR5FOREVER**


	12. Moving on and school of hell

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is!**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up in Ally's arms and I thought strange I don't remember Ally's arms around me.

I slowly unwrapped Ally's arms from me and went down stairs. My mom was packing up the last few things from the house to put them in the moving truck.

"Hi honey did you sleep well?" My mom said while she kissed my head

"Yes you?"

"No your sister has been up all night with nightmares,"

"What were they about?"

Then we heard screaming then Ally coming down the stairs with Meagan in her arms, she kept saying, "Meagan baby it was just a dream, don't cry"

"Another nightmare?" My mom asked

"Yes,"

Meagan started screaming I took her and said," Meagan what's wrong?"  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she screamed

"Ok Austin let me have her,"

She took her and tried to smooth her.

She looked at us and said," You guys can take a shower,"

"Ok mom,"  
Ally and I went upstairs then Ally said," I feel really bad for sister,"

"I know she is going to see a counselor when she moves,"  
"Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Yes and no,"

"That's how I feel I right now,"

"Any way my dad is going to come and get your mattress and we will leave from there,"

"Austin! Ally's dad is here,"  
"On the count of three we will lift this mattress, ready?"

"Ready,"

"One, two, three!"

We lifted the mattress carefully took it downstairs and Ally's dad yelled," Hey guys are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready let me get dress,"

I ran to my room quickly got dress when I was leaving the room I took a last look at my room I saw how I was being tortured by my father and then how Jake will be there is comfort me.

I took a look at Jakes room I had tears in my eyes, but I didn't care.

"Goodbye Jake thanks for always being there for me,"

I quickly wiped my tears and ran down stairs.

I hugged my mom and said," Bye mom see you in a week,"

I hugged Meagan I said," Bye Meagan be a good girl, and stay out of trouble,"

"No promises big bro,"  
I smiled we took the mattress and we left.

**Back to school or should I say hell**

**Austin's POV**

"Well Austin it's time to face our worse fears,"

"I know, but hey maybe the day will not be that bad,"  
We walked to school and the minute we got there everyone was staring at us. When I opened my locker he found a bunch of notes that said

**Freak**

**Slut **

**You gave your dad a blowjob **

**What happen to Jake was he being a psycho like your dad?**

**Gay**

**Faggot **

I was trying so hard not to cry, but I let one tear fall.

Everyone started laughing

Someone yelled," Aww is the slut going to cry?"

I was turning beat red of embarrassment I yelled," SCREW YOU ALL!"

**Ally's POV**

I picked up all the notes and I yelled," What the hell is wrong with you guys?!"

They all stopped laughing and stared at me

"That guy has a lot of problems and you assholes are making it hard on him, you idiots!"

I ran after Austin, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Think Ally; think where will Austin go during a time like this?"

I had to think for a while and I said," The old music room!"

I walked to the old music room it was locked so I knock on the door and said," Austin are you in there?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to make you feel better,"  
He unlocked the door and he hugged me I hugged him back I said," You are going to be ok I promise,"  
"Can we go home?"

"Yes we can,"

I put my arms around him and lefted the school.

**Home **

Austin sobbed for forty five minutes my heart was breaking during that time.

"Austin have you thought about getting help?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be embarrass,"

"Austin there is nothing wrong asking for help,"

He was quiet for a little bit and he said," I'll see the school counselor,"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Austin; it was just a suggested,"

"No Ally you are right I need help,"

"You're not sick, but you need to talk to someone about your emotions,"

He didn't answer he just kept crying.

I put his head on my lap and I stated running my fingers through his hair and I sang him a song, after an hour he fell asleep.

He looked pretty cute sleeping, I slowly put his on the bed and kissed him on the head then walked slowly out of the room.

"That made my day Ally!"  
"You sneaky little boy!"

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please no bad reviews I worked hard on this and I'm on vacation so I was in a rush. Anyway I'm officially out of school and I'm going to become a 8****th**** grader. There are only two more chapters in this story so struck around!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	13. Getting help and facing fears

**Hey guys I'm really sorry about the last chapter I was sick ( yes I was sick during vacation) and I found out I'm going to a new school so I have a lot of friends on my back, but anyway here is the new chapter**

**Ally's POV**

Austin didn't want to go to school after what happen so my dad and I took him to a therapist.

"What I thought it was just for Austin!" I yelled

"Ally you were there too and the same thing happen to you,"

"I feel weird talking about it,"

"Don't worry honey,"

About two hours later we were in Dr. Anderson office she came in with a big on her face and said," Hi guys my name is Dr. Anderson and I want to help you much as possible,"  
"I want to ask for your names,"

"My name is Austin,"

"My name is Ally,"  
"Do you want to share what has been happening in the last two weeks?" she asked nicely

"Yes I have been abuse all my life and that night we went missing," the room was silent for a little bit

"Honey do you want to share what happen?"

He shook his head.

"Ok what else happen?"

"He kidnapped Austin at my house and we were naked and tied to poles,"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes he beat us and rapped us,"

"I'm really sorry what had happen," she said

"There is more Austin lost his brother,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's sad I know, but it gets worse Austin has been getting bullied,"

"Really what have they been saying, Austin,"

"They left me these notes in my locker saying I'm a slut, faggot, and some things that are really ugly,"

"That's really mean of them have you been back at school?"

"No I have missed school for two days,"  
"Austin you can't ran away from this you're letting them win,"

"I know, but I never been bullied and I wonder how they found out,"

"Austin it was all over the news it even made national news," Mrs. Anderson said in a nice way

"Wow I didn't think it would be that big," I said

"It was like everyone wants one of you to write a book about what happen,"

"Really that's what they said?" I asked

"Yes and I believe you guys can write it together,"

"Yeah maybe we will," Austin said

"Well I want to talk about Jake are you guys bottling up your emotions?" she asked

"No we talk about it sometimes," Austin said

"Thanks good anyway I heard that you are a star Austin,"

"Yes I am, I have been thinking about quitting,"

"Why you made it and now you want to stop,"

"Because all my fans will be talking about me losing my brother not about the new song,"

"Ok it will be around for awhile, but it will fade,"

"How about Jake he would play the drums,"

"Austin I think Jake will want you to continue without him, do you truly love your career?"  
"Yes I love music,"

"Then Keep calm and sing,"  
He smiled, but this smile was different that meant that he was going to continue.

"So Austin are you going to continue?" I asked

"Yes I will,"

"That's great Austin I will come to your first concert I promise," She said

About an hour later about talking about emotions and how to get over it we left.

We went to my room and Austin said," I wonder why this had to happen to us?"

"I don't know maybe it was time for your dad to get caught,"

"But why us?"

"I don't know only God knows our plan,"

The next day we had to go back to school and every said," Aw he came to school I owe you ten bucks Cody,"

Of course Austin was too shy to say anything so I said," Look assholes you do not know what kind of pain we went through so if you have comments keep them to yourselves,"

Austin and I walked away like a boss.

We made it through the day and when the day was over everyone stopped teasing us.

When we got home Austin and I asked," When are you going to visit your mom and Meagan?"

"I don't know maybe in two weeks,"

"I wonder what we will be like in five years," I said

"I don't know we will be twenty one and living life,"

"I think we will be all over the world and everyone would know are story,"

"Do you want everyone to know?"

"Austin people all over America knows what happen,"

"True, but I think we should share our are story to tell people how scary it was,"

"Ok lets start writing the book!" I said

We got my computer and started writing very detail down.

**There is one more chapter left! I have been one fan fiction for a year boo yeah!**

**Anyway I hope you have a safe night and God bless you all:)**


	14. Five years later

**Here is the chapter you have been waiting for I hope you enjoy.**

**5 years later**

Austin Monica Moon and Ally Marie Dawson were engaged they are twenty one years old just finish college.

Ally was now a fifth grade teacher and part time music teacher.

Austin was in a band called R5 and he was going to be a Music teacher as well.

They wrote a book about what happen during those fourteen hours it was called behind the red brick house, it was the bestselling book.

They rebuild the basement and made the house a museum it was really nice in there they always tell the story what lead up to that.

Austin and Ally were not complete over it they still had nightmares Ally had not had one in a while, but Austin had.

"Just leave me alone!" Austin yelled in his sleep

"Austin wake up!" Ally yelled

The minute she yelled he woke up, he started stopping.

"Sssshhhh Austin you are ok it over,"

She held him and sang him a soft lullaby to calm him down; he fell asleep in her arms.

Austin will not remember what had happen in the mourning so Ally wouldn't mention it.

Meagan was now twelve and she completely knew what had happen she was so shocked what had happen she fainted.

Before Austin went on tour Ally had felt that something was up with her body she took a pregnancy test a blessing happen and she was pregnant.

Before they went to bed that night Ally said," Um Austin can we talked about something?"

"Sure Ally anything,"

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Yes, but after we get married,"

"Well I guess God sent us an angel, Austin Monica Moon I'm pregnant,"

Austin looked shocked at me and he said," No way!"

"Yes we will be parents in nine months,"

He hugged me and he said," I always wanted to be a daddy,"

About a week later Austin went on tour and school started I was a teacher the kids were just the sweetest.

"Hey mom I have some news for you," Ally said

"You got a job?" Her mom said

"That and you are going to be a grandma in nine months,"

"Oh my goodness you are pregnant!?"

"Yes!"

She started screaming and Ally could hear her dad say," What's going on is Ally hurt?"

"No you are going to be a grandpa!"

"Honey where is my shotgun?"

"Oh dad you haven't change,"

"Yeah you are going to,"

After breaking the news to everyone they said," Congrants Ms. Dawson!"  
One kid named Billy said," Ew you had sex?"  
They started laughing she yelled," BILLY OFFICE NOW!"

Austin just finish a concert and he said," Hey guys I'm going to get some sleep,"

"Ok, night Austin,"

"Night Riker,"

That night I had a dream about Jake in heaven he told me," I heard about you and Ally,"

"Jake?"

"Yes little bro,"

"Oh Jake it's so good to see you,"

I hugged him and I said," How are you?"

"Great, you,"

"Awesome can't wait for my wedding,"

"Before you leave Austin I want to say that you are amazing and no matter where I'm at you will always be my little bro,"

"Love you big bro,"

"Love you too I will be watching over you,"

He woke up sweating and Rocky felt his head then said," Austin are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Riker go get some ice,"

"Ok!"

"I think you have a fever,"

"That is just great,"

"Hey who is Jake?" they all asked

"My decrease brother,"

"Oh we are sorry,"

He was happy that he had that dream because he realized that it time to let Jake go and leave the pass behind.

Jake was no longer in pain he was in the hands of God Austin realized if he was missing him it make it worse so that day he said," Goodbye Jake you will always be my big brother enjoy heaven I will see you later,"

After tour was over Austin and Ally got married the baby was a boy it was due in two days.

Ally had a great year teaching and Austin had a great tour.

Two days later they had their baby boy and his name was Jake Dawn Moon.

**Well that was the end of the story I had a great time writing this, I will love to thank my fans and people who was here since I started writing this story.**

**God bless you all and remember one thing I love you all!**

**Have a great summer**


End file.
